1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonder tool cleaning mechanism for use in inner lead bonders, outer lead bonders, bump transfer bonders, pellet bonders, etc.
2. Prior Art
One example of conventional bonder tool cleaning mechanisms is provided with a wire brush and a finishing grindstone as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 60-246643. In this mechanism, the wire brush is applied first, and then cleaning is performed using the finishing grindstone. Since this mechanism has one wire brush and one finishing grindstone, oxides adhering to the undersurface of the bonding are not removed completely.
Specifically, most of the oxides are removed by the initial application of the wire brush; however, the oxides are not completely removed. Since cleaning is then performed using the finishing grindstone, remaining oxides would cause clogging. In addition, foreign substances generated by this cleaning job are pushed out onto the side surfaces of the tool and left there.
When foreign substances, such as oxides, etc. adhering to the tool remain, thermal conductivity of the tool deteriorates, resulting in leads and bumps that are not connected completely.